cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
AtlantiCorp
Summary AtlantiCorp is a multi-team alliance, run as a company. It was founded on September 12, 2008. While it is not a "hippie alliance", the founders do not encourage the members to engage in any war they feel morally or religiously opposed to. History AtlantiCorp was founded by Kylliah upon gaining controlling access to the nation of Foír Síocháin. It was decided that this nation was not to enter the New Pacific Order, but rather help start a new alliance. AtlantiCorp is a meritocracy, where each member can excel in various departments based on his/her skills and desires. Contact AtlantiCorp's forums are found here: AtlantiCorp Forums Their IRC Channel is #AtlantiCorp on the Coldfront network. Charter Introduction We, the undersigned nations, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and advance the Corporation in all ways possible. Article I: Admission Any nation willing to pledge loyalty to AtlantiCorp that requests membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances and is not turned away by the Board of Directors. Nation Team does not have any effect on acceptance, as all team colors are accepted into AtlantiCorp. AtlantiCorp is an Equal Opportunity Employer. Article II: Structure within AtlantiCorp Chief Executive Officer The CEO of AtlantiCorp is its founder. The CEO has complete sovereignty over all matters concerning AtlantiCorp, including but not limited to: military actions, declarations of war, hiring new employees, termination of employment, and mergers. The CEO has control over appointment to the Board of Directors and may choose to remove a Board member for inappropriate behavior. Should the CEO choose to retire, he/she will be responsible for choosing his/her successor, appointed with the unanimous consent of the Board. Board of Directors The Board of Directors is appointed by the CEO, to help see that every action performed is in the best interest of AtlantiCorp and its employees. Each Board member has control over hiring, termination of employment, military actions, and mergers. Declarations of war can be signed by the Board of Directors only on a unanimous vote. Management These are the Supervisors of AtlantiCorp, working with the Employees to ensure their needs are being met, and their requests are being heard by the Board and the CEO. It is Management's job to see that each and every Employee is acknowledged, recognized, and rewarded for excellent work, as well as disciplined for slovenly or inappropriate behavior. Managers of each department have the ability to promote and demote as they see fit. The Security Department The Security Department is responsible for all military actions taken out by AtlantiCorp. The Head of Security is appointed by the Board or CEO, and has complete control over the use of the Department. There is Internal Security, responsible for making sure the security of AtlantiCorp is maintained even in public areas, that employees are not divulging sensitive information, and that the Board of Directors and CEO are acting in the best interest of the security for AtlantiCorp. Employees All member nations of AtlantiCorp will automatically be Employees upon acceptance of their application, and will be responsible for carrying out the will of AtlantiCorp. Each action of an Employee reflects on the company as a whole, and employees are encouraged to take an aggressive position within the company. Promotions are made from within the company, so every Employee has the opportunity to be more. Article III: Termination of Employment Any nation can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from AtlantiCorp to the Employee floor. In order for the motion to carry, 75% + 1 of the voting nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 36 hours on expulsion votes. If the percentage is not reached before the time limit the motion fails. The CEO cannot be terminated. Likewise, the CEO can pardon any nation from employment termination, provided he/she has at least 50% support from the Board of Directors. The CEO can also terminate employees on his/her own initiative, without a vote. Article IV: War Members of AtlantiCorp are strictly prohibited from engaging in any conflict with a nation that has sworn allegiance to a foreign alliance not in a state of war with AtlantiCorp. Members who participate in such actions, without prior exemption given by a Manager or higher, will be disciplined by the Security Department, in deference to the CEO and Board of Directors. Should termination of employment be necessary, it will be followed by an attack order until ZI has been reached. Conversely, members are permitted to engage in military training exercises against nations who are unaligned and have not sworn allegiance to any foreign organization. However, to participate in training exercises, a member must receive clearance from a Manager, the Head of Security, or a Board member, prior to declaring war on that nation, through the appropriate process. A member found in violation of this law will be subject to a reprimand administered by his/her Manager, along with the Security Department. In all conflicts, members are permitted to use all aspects of conventional warfare, including land attacks, air raids, spies and cruise missiles. The use of nuclear weapons is also permitted in retaliatory circumstances only, and only with permission from the Head of Security, Board of Directors, or CEO. AtlantiCorp is not a "first strike nuclear" power. Failure to receive clearance results in the member being prohibited from firing any nuclear weapons. If a member ignores this prohibition, employment within AtlantiCorp will be terminated. Article V: Diplomacy AtlantiCorp uses diplomacy to settle conflicts and expand our network of other companies, clients, and employees. This diplomacy involves sending Goodwill Ambassadors to various other alliances in hopes of improving foreign relations and settling potential conflicts with that alliance before they escalate. The AtlantiCorp diplomacy is not limited to internal settings such as the forums or IRC channel. All members with the AtlantiCorp Alliance Affiliation are required to conduct themselves as ambassadors when on any other alliance's forum, IRC channel, or in the main CN forums. Punishable offenses include but are not limited to: trolling, offensive comments, spamming where not appropriate, harassing, threatening, and overall "asshattery". This behavior will be handled on a case-by-case basis, but discipline can range from a public apology to employment termination. Article VI: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Employee floor. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If a supermajority (defined herein as 75% + 1) of the member nations voice support for the amendment before the 36 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be considered passed and carried. If it does not reach the supermajority before the 36 hour limit the motion will fail. Executive amendments by the Board of Directors must have 50% approval within the Board before the amendment will be accepted. The CEO can make changes at any time. These changes can only be overturned by 100% of the Board of Directors. Category:Alliances